JP 2013-067351A discloses an electrical wire guide apparatus for spanning a vehicle body and a sliding door in an approximately horizontal manner. This electrical wire guide apparatus is configured to include a long and thin electrical wire guide body, a body-side bracket for coupling one end portion of the electrical wire guide body to the vehicle body, and a door-side bracket for coupling the other end portion of the electrical wire guide body to the sliding door. A wire harness for supplying electrical power to electrical components and the like installed in the sliding door is inserted into the electrical wire guide body and the two brackets. The electrical wire guide body is constituted by coupling together multiple link members so as to be capable of pivoting relative to each other about shaft portions. The electrical wire guide body is displaced in the front-rear direction while undergoing curving deformation in the horizontal plane in conjunction with opening and closing of the sliding door.
JP 2013-067351A is an example of related art.
In the vehicle manufacturing process, the electrical wire guide apparatus and the sliding door are assembled into a module in advance, and the module is conveyed to the line for attachment to the vehicle body. Then the sliding door is assembled to the vehicle body, and the body-side bracket is fixed to the vehicle body.
FIG. 5 shows a case where an electrical wire guide apparatus 100, which includes brackets 102B and 102S provided at respective end portions of an electrical wire guide body 101, is assembled with a sliding door S into a module. With this module, it is conceivable to fix the door-side bracket 102S to a predetermined position on the sliding door S, and then temporarily assemble the body-side bracket 102B to the door-side bracket 102S using a hanging structure that has a recession and a protrusion (not shown). However, in the case of using a hanging structure that has a recession and a protrusion, both of the brackets 102B and 102S need to be provided with a portion for constituting the hanging structure, thus leading to a problem in which the shapes of the brackets 102B and 102S become complex. The brackets 102B and 102S are normally obtained by die molding using a resin material, and an increase in the complexity of the shapes of the brackets 102B and 102S leads to an increase in the cost of the dies (not shown).
The present invention has been achieved in light of the above-described circumstances, and an object thereof is to simplify the shape of a bracket.